In communication systems in which communication cells are located separately from one another in each communication zone, it is a conventional practice to communicate information between a mobile station and a fixed base station within each communication cell. This practice lowers the throughput of the communication in the case of spot cells such as DSRC (dedicated short range communication), because a mobile station stays within each cell for only a short time period.